


Among Them

by BluePeryton



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Apocalyptic, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human vs Alien, Idk what I’m doing, Invasion, MIRA HQ, Not Beta Read, Planet, Safe for all to read, Sci-Fi, Slow Updates, alien - Freeform, first fic, game, long ride, space, spaceship, tags?, the skeld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePeryton/pseuds/BluePeryton
Summary: A race of human-like shapeshifters named ‘Imposters’ have fled their home planet to takeover Earth. A human organisation called MIRA has been hiding away, building a spaceship with the goal to find a weapon to ward off the invaders.However, not all of the Imposters agree with their manner of invasion, one sneaks off to MIRA and warns them of an attack. MIRA bands together a group of twelve trusted humans to go to the foreign planet an find the weapon.Will they make it? How long will it take to discover the imposter in their midst?
Relationships: Blue/Yellow, Pink/Brown
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. They Are Looking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRA HQ receives a warning

Loud metal stomps filled the halls, rivaling the blaring alarms. Guns were placed back onto racks and troops of soldiers were running in a loosely organised brigade. Faces were stern, determined and seemingly accustomed to the routine.

A loudspeaker roared above the already reverberating halls.  
“-There has been a breach, all personnel are to report to admin to be reconfirmed as registered crew members!-“

As soon as all detected lifeforms had entered the room, the airlock door slid shut with a bang, then it was quiet.

“You know the drill, line up” General Gold called out, his gaze sweeping the crowd. 

Everyone obeyed and lined up across the room in full view; straight rows, straight backs.

“Remove your helmets” Gold ordered.

One by one, each helmet was removed, breaking the silence with a soft click.  
Until there was one left.

The General narrowed his eyes, suspicious thoughts flooding his mind. Before he could say anything, the final soldier removed their helmet and lowered it to their side like the others.

Gold held their gaze, their eyes locked.

“Care to explain the delay?” He asked softly.  
Everyone stiffened.

“Yes, I would” the soldier replied, he slowly knelt down to place his helmet on the floor before raising his hands.

“I am not human” He shuddered, expecting to be tackled down and captured, he could feel the pulsing hearts of the people around him, their breaths caught in their throats. But nothing came.

It was so quiet, the dim buzz of computers seemed to roar in the silence.

Everyone waited for someone to speak.

“Why?” Gold asked, never blinking.

“To warn you” came a respectful reply. “I came to warn you that the area around your base is being searched, there is a squadron coming. They will find you eventually. The orders were that no one be left alive.”

Gold considered the statement carefully.

“Come here”

The soldiers in the room carefully shuffled out the way, allowing the enemy a straight path to the General.

With steady steps and hands raised, the alien walked to a halt in front of the enemy leader.

“You’re not like the others are you?”

“No. No sir.”

“Is that all you had to share?”

“No. If I may, I- I know how to stop them. For good” the creature stuttered sadly.

Gold managed to catch on to the sincerity and allowed an explanation, the creature would be a fool if it thought it would survive coming here as an enemy. No, they are not stupid, he knew that well.

“Our home planet, if you go there you will find a bunker, inside it is filled with toxins. That is one of the reasons why we left, it is far too unstable. If set off, it could cover an entire planet in toxic mist, only able to be dissipated by water. Which you have an abundance of.” The imposter lowered his arms slowly while explaining a possible major tide turn for this global war.

General Gold was still suspicious, why would this creature betray his whole species, what would the toxin do to humans? Was it all a trick?

The alien understood and expected the suspicions, not needing to hear them spoken aloud.

“The toxin is not harmful to humans, I can’t really explain it. But we are far too different to your kind. If you use it, you will be safe. I, I had to do this. You are protecting innocent lives. We are destroying them. I can’t be so cruel, not anymore. Even if you don’t believe me, you must surely understand the urgency of the situation! You have no other choice. Please. Protect your kind. Protect your families.” He ended in a whisper. His emotions getting the best of him.

“Alright, Thankyou. We will still have to take you into custody, but you will be treated fairly.”

“No! No sir, if you keep me here, they’ll know that I came to you. Some have suspected my traitorous leaning... I have to go back to them, I can hold them off! I can give you time! But I have to go now!” 

“Very well, YOU TWO! Escort this ally to the rear exit, do not exit with him but provide cover!”

The soldiers saluted with ‘yes sirs’ before stepping to either side of the creature.

Gold looked back to the Imposter of an Imposter.  
“Thankyou. I’m trusting you.” He said sternly.

Receiving a nod, he dismissed the trio and turned back to his duties.

—————

Stalking carefully out of the hidden base, Kylus’s senses were on high alert. Once he’d left the boundaries he scuttled between coverings back to a familiar ground.

He crept backwards a few steps, checking to be sure he wasn’t followed. The he bumped into something. Kylus spun around and looked up at a fellow Imposter with a sheepish grin.

“Kylus, you returned. Good. Where?” It asked simply.

“Scouting. No trace of humans left.” Kylus replied.

The other stood still, no emotions showing. But he seemed to believe him. He turned and led Kylus back to their own base.

Kylus sighed softly, remembering to keep up the act. Acting as a human was one thing, they usually never suspected a thing. But putting on a facade for your own species was a whole other thing. One he was not the best at.

He continued back to base where he grouped with the squadron leader.

“Find?”

“Nothing. Empty. No human traces.” He reported.

The commander hesitated, tired of all the dead ends. How could humans be so... sneaky, they used to be so obnoxious and obvious.

“Certain?”

“Certain.”

The leader seemed to trust Kylus’s abilities as a scout and moved on to a new zone of discovery. Kylus happily obliged.

————— 

Back at MIRA HQ, General Gold sat over his desk and considered the news. With the high probability that he’d just led them into a trap, he was unsurprisingly, stressed.

But when he looked at that alien, he somehow knew that it was sincere. Either way, this well could be humanity’s last chance at survival. Gold stood with a final decision and sent a message to his crew, they were going to build a spaceship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright let’s get this started. Here’s some info about this universe’s locations.
> 
> Story locations:
> 
> MIRA HQ, a crashed, cloaked sky base run by humans with the goal to eradicate the Imposters. 
> 
> The Skeld, a ship created by MIRA for the crew to travel to the Imposters home planet to find the toxin.
> 
> Polus, the Imposter’s home planet. There is no human base here in my universe.


	2. Waiting It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRA HQ builds a spaceship, meanwhile, Kylus is already starting to slip.

Walking down the corridor, a boy in his late teens looked down at the newly laminated ID card in his hands. ‘Yellow’ it said in the header, stating his newly given name. 

Yellow... it wasn’t his birth name; it was a code name given to replace his given name, but he liked it. Yellow is the colour of happiness, something that everyone seems a little low on at the moment.

Reaching the end of the hall, he looked left at the door to General Gold’s office, hesitating to enter. He had been called here along with his brother and a few other crew members. 

He had also been given strict instructions, not to reveal any personal information, such as age, family or name, hence the code name. He didn’t want to fail, he didn’t want to let anyone down!

With a deep breath and a burst of excitement, Yellow entered.

He was greeted with a room of 10 other people, each one dressed in a coloured jumpsuit. He briefly searched for familiar faces before addressing the General.

With a nod, Gold asked him to step to the side.

Yellow looks around at the different people in silence. 

He spots Red first, his brother, although he remembers that they aren’t supposed to know, so Yellow quietly observes the others in the room.

An athletic looking girl in purple stands close to Gold’s desk across from him, a guy in white with spiky blond hair is looking at the pictures on the wall, a girl in blue with long, wavy brown hair stands with her hands crossed neatly in front of her glances around the room.  
They lock eyes briefly before the door opens again.

Three people enter the room, a bubbly girl in pink, a nervous man in green and a girl with a high ponytail in lime.

As soon as they enter, the door closes and locks with a click.

“Greetings ladies and gentlemen, as you are aware, we are in the middle of a global war. Imposters have plagued the Earth and driven us all into hiding. But soon, we will have our home back, and it’s up to you.”  
He eyes each individual carefully.  
“My team have acquired information concerning the eradication of these alien pests and have pooled together resources to build a ship. We call it the Skeld.”

A projector turns on and displays the workings and plans of the ship on the wall.

“You will take this to their mother-world and retrieve the weapon we need to save our kind, and destroy theirs.”

“Each of you has been chosen for this mission because you are trustworthy. Be on the look out, they are everywhere. But remember to stick together. I’ll give you a day to prepare and then it’s up to you.”

Everyone shared a nervous look, one day? Only one day to prepare for SPACE travel!? It was daunting to say the least, but humanity was counting on them. It had to be done.

Green spoke up with a raised hand.  
“How do we know that everyone here is definitely human? I mean, are you certain you didn’t just reveal the plans to an Imposter? And what about when we board, we’ll have to go OUTSIDE! An Imposter could swap someone out and we’d be trapped in space with an alien who wants to kill us and everyone else!!!”  
Green ended with a panicked huff.

“You are right to question the security of this mission Green, but I can assure you, you have been closely monitored since you got here. No one has ever left my sight. You will personally escorted by me to the ship and will be individually interviewed before boarding.”

Everyone seemed assured by his words and settled, although Lime and Purple shared a look after hearing ‘no one has EVER left my sight.’ It was concerning to think that maybe even their bathing and sleeping had been watched.

“You are dismissed”

—————

Kylus stalked through the camp, carrying a handful of the native wildlife. He brought more than was asked of him, but only because he found the flora interesting and wanted to look closer at it in his quarters later.

He dumped the bunch of thick reeds into a large metal crate and went to be dismissed from duty.

Commander Kobak greeted him by the supply storage with a blink. Kylus bowed his head. 

“Kylus. Good work. You brought extra vegetation.”

“Yes. I serve with my whole self.” Kylus agreed.

Kobak seemed pleased and allowed him to take a break, 1.5 Earthen hours. Kylus left with a sigh, the stress of keeping them away from the MIRA base was exhausting. 

They were bound to find it eventually. Once they’d finished searching the last sectors divided throughout this area, it’d all be searched again. This was the case for Imposter settlements all over the planet.

All humans with higher power had been taken into custody and the rest were to be found and killed. It just wasn’t right! Kylus knew his own kind were the ones at fault, but how was he supposed to tell everyone that? How could he walk up to their highest leader and tell them ‘You’re wrong!’  
He couldn’t! He couldn’t...

Unless... it wasn’t HIM speaking, he could pose as someone else? Someone who wouldn’t be terminated on the spot, someone who was respected and would be more likely to be heard.

He sighed, there was no point. His idea was insane, unthinkable, unheard of. His idea that humans and Imposters were... equal.

Kylus was stunned out of his stupor by his door opening, a fellow workmate entering the room. Kylus looked at the time and decided he had enough time to sleep before returning to his duties. And hope that he’d be assigned to gathering again instead of scouting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chapter! I hope you like it, I’ll admit that Kylus was originally supposed to be a pretty shortly used character. But I’ve fallen in love!
> 
> Stay tuned!


	3. Testing. Tasking. Traitor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew prepare to board the Skeld. Kylus makes an oof

Purple closed the lid to her suitcase, it was a simple metal box with latches and a purple outlined label, but it was more than enough to store what she planned to bring along.

As for the others... it seemed the small case just wasn’t big enough. 

Brown was putting his whole body weight into his arms trying to close the case, pages and notepads flying everywhere.  
Pink was jumping on her case, the stuffies inside squeaking with every hit.  
And Cyan was a tangled mess of arms and legs trying to slot pieces of junk through the gaps in the side of the closing case. 

Purple just sighed and decided to stay out of it. They would have their suitcases inspected before boarding anyway, so whatever useless trash they decided to bring would probably be removed.

Once everyone was ready, Brown finally having decided which books to bring and which to leave, they headed off towards the launch pad. White led the way.

They greeted Sergeant Silver by the door with a nod before entering one by one.

Each member was to be interviewed a final time before docking. Interviewing was really the only way to test for Imposters, there wasn’t any kind of technology or obvious sign to tell them apart from humans, not unless they wanted to be found out.

White went first, followed by Black, Red, Orange, Yellow and so on. 

White was average sized, well built, with blonde hair brushed upward and light blue eyes.

Black was similar in shape to white but had thick black hair that seemed to be made of wire, his brown eyes were deep set and thoughtful.

Red was the stockiest one, his orange hair short and spiky and his amber eyes filled with life.

Orange was a small freckled girl with long plaited hair and soft, clever moss green eyes.

Yellow was short, with lanky arms and curly blonde hair, he has small ears, like Red.

Lime was a tall thin girl with thick eyebrows and a high strung chestnut ponytail. She always has her arms crossed and chest puffed.

Green was a wide-set man with dark hair and a twitchy hands. He had a nervous, calculating stare.

Cyan was a tan girl with puffy blue-silver hair. She was always distracted, her teal eyes inspecting everything around her with interest.

Blue was quiet and round with long wavy brown hair and soft grey eyes, she was sweet and tended to step out of people’s way.

Purple was tall and thin, but muscular with a positive move forward attitude. Her purple hair cut short.

Brown was an average looking guy with glasses and scruffy brown hair, he had a long jaw and long nose, perfect for sticking into a book.

Pink was sweet, her hair held in two strawberry blonde ponytails. She always smiled and had a skip in her step from day one.

Each one was interviewed, being asked questions such as their place of birth, there close acquaintances, their goals and aspirations and so on. 

‘They are all so young’ thought Silver as he listened to their answers. ‘They deserve better than to be forced into the role of humanities sole saviours.’ But he knew that Gold had chosen them for a reason and he had faith in them too, albeit begrudgingly. 

He couldn’t help but notice that some were more distracted than others and that some didn’t exactly get along. They would have to learn to cooperate on the way. Silver grimaced at the imagery. He could only wish them well.

After the interviews, they all took one last look at the ground base and made there way to the ship, they weren’t boarding just yet as their luggage had to be reviewed and supplies had to be stored on board. So they sat amongst the crates in a side hangar and waited, chatting and preparing themselves.

Unbeknownst to them, they weren’t the only ones in the room.

—————

“Explain!” Kobak grunted harshly.  
Kylus blinked rapidly, mouth agape. He carefully put down his crate of metal parts and looked up at his commander.  
“Explain?” 

Kobak’s frown deepened as he held up a data pad. Kylus looked at its contents cautiously, and his eyes widened further.

It seemed that a small patrol had reviewed the area Kylus had been assigned to scout 2 weeks ago and had brought back results. An entire base had been located, filled with humans and supplies and what seemed to be a massive newly built spaceship.

Kobak was absolutely steaming by this point. He knew of Kylus’s treachery. After all, no one could possibly miss a base that big. Even if it WAS so well cloaked.

Triggered by the hesitation to reply, Kobak proceed to stamp and roar at Kylus. Accusing him of being a traitor to the camp, to himself and to his entire race. He was accused of dooming them all by giving the humans more time to defend themselves. He was threatened with a death sentence. Then he was grabbed by the throat.

“What do they know?” Kobak asked quietly.  
“They, they know why we are here.” Kylus gasped out, kicking feebly for air.  
“They know if the bunker-oof!”  
He was slammed into the ground, his commander having spun around and ordering soldiers to take Kylus into custody.

He scrabbled to a standing position and kicked and scratched at the guards but it was too late, they had him restrained, and before he could try impaling them with tongue thorns, they’d covered his mouth with a tough metal muzzle.  
Then he was taken away.

—————

Kobak snarled and looked at his small group of chosen assassins.  
Then he turned to one inclined his head forward.  
“You!”  
That was all the order she needed. Swivelling around and running out the door, she grinned with unhidden excitement.  
She quickly snatched up data pads and scanned through them, gathering information about the humans and their base.  
Then she was gone.  
As she approached the grounds of the base, two of the successful scouts accompanying her, and halted.  
She listened and felt for humans as she recalled the information she needed. She detected one on the barrier. Then her skin changed. Now appearing as the common worker, she lunged forward, making her first kill. 

Standing up from the crouch with a casual face, she left the scouts to dispose of the body, either burying it or bringing it back to cheer for her success with the group.  
Then, pushing the workers supply cart, she made her way inside.

There was now an imposter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are happening!
> 
> Sorry for the late update. I’ve never been to best at consistency.


End file.
